


That Feeling Called Love

by Karinakamichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto ponders family bonds after failing to bring back Sasuke. Random story idea I came up with. Somewhat angsty. Awful summary, but better story. Not Yaoi!!! Please R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Feeling Called Love

**Story: That Feeling Called Love**

**Summary: Random story idea I came up with. Naruto ponders family bonds after failing to bring back Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

"Iruka-sensei..." whispered Naruto, who'd finally woke up. It'd been about a week since he'd failed to bring back Sasuke, and he was really starting to wonder about what he had said to him.

"What is it, Naruto?" Iruka questioned, gazing up at him.

"I was wondering... You had a mother a father, didn't you Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, desperation obvious in his eyes.

"Yeah, I did... What about it?"

Naruto looked down, as he spoke.

"Lately, I've been thinking about what Sasuke said to me the other day; That I couldn't how he felt because I'd never had a family to begin with, so I don't know what it's like to lose them. But still... When I'm around people like you, the Pervy Sage, Grandma Tsunade, Sakura, and a few of the others, I have this warm feeling in my chest that tells me I'm not alone; that gives me hope... It makes me feel happy. But...when everyone's gone, that feeling goes away... and I'm alone again..." he trailed off into silence, then looked up at Iruka. "Do you think that's how Sasuke felt when he lost his family?"

Iruka though for a moment, as he considered his words. "Before I answer your question, do you know what that warm feeling is?"

"I," Naruto began, however, stopped when he realized he didn't. "No..."

Iruka slowly got up, then stood in front of him. Reaching out, he quickly embraced Naruto, and held him tight.

"It's love..." he told him. Naruto smiled sadly.

'It  _is_  love..." he realized.  _Sasuke loved his family more than anything. But, after they were gone, that warm feeling went away, and now he feels nothing but loneliness..._

It wasn't until Naruto had met his mother, that he finally realized that love is not just a feeling, but it is also an emotion...

_~End of Story~_

* * *

_**A/N: What'd ya think. Hope u like it. Review :)** _

__


End file.
